User talk:KoopaWiki1989
Welcome! Hi KoopaWiki1989 -- we are excited to have Pooh's Adventures Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Pooh's Adventures Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hello, I am doing a Wikia on a crossover series and I am wondering if you could tell me how to get the pictures from Paint.net onto the Ad an photo thing. Please. I really need to get it on. PLEASE? Thank you. master hello my lord im jonathan from iceland and im very honor to meet you and youre villains but when you gonna made pooh godzilla and pooh adventures of armada and warrior of vertue i like to see when darth vader and boba fett the littlefoot and the gang and in my story in my head clone wars captain rex and fives and the other clones were not made it to order 66 and rex is too smarth for that cause the jedi save him so many times master Jonatan Nói Snorrason 07:48, November 30, 2011 (UTC)hello my lord im jonathan from iceland and im very honor to meet you and youre villains but when you gonna made pooh godzilla and pooh adventures of armada and warrior of vertue i like to see when darth vader and boba fett the littlefoot and the gang and in my story in my head clone wars captain rex and fives and the other clones were not made it to order 66 and rex is too smarth for that cause the jedi save him so many times Messages from Yru17 Hey, BowserMovies1989, this is Yru17 speaking to you here for the first time. I see that you enjoyed Littlefoot's Adventures of Aladdin. Anyways, are the three books from The Pagemaster still going to guest star in Winnie the Pooh Meets The Warriors of Virtue (since you announced that a year ago)? If so, then how come they're still not mentioned on your guest star list of the that film on your YouTube channel? How's everything tonight?